Rory's Weekend With Her Grandparents
by PhillyWriter
Summary: Based on PS I Love You. Rory has her first big fight with Lorelei. She runs away to her grandparents house for the evening. She asks to stay the weekend. And Emily and Richard to all they can to show Rory their world, and all she can have if she chooses to enter and embrace it.
1. Chapter 1

Rory had made a surprise visit to her grandparents' house in Hartford, taking a cab up from Stars Hollow. She had a rough few days. She had broken up with Dean, who told her he loved her. School was always a pressure, especially while still relatively new at Chilton. And now, making it worse, was her finding out that Lorelei, her mother, had resumed dating her English teacher once again. Their first fling had been discovered by her classmates, resulting in an untold amount of humiliation and confusion.

Rory hugged her grandmother and grandfather goodnight, before trotting off to bed.

"Emily, what is this about?" Richard asked, as he sat in the den.

Emily did her best to repress her smile. She adjusted her seat.

"Rory had a fight with Lorelei," Emily said, taking a pause. "And she came here."

***

Rory laid in the queen-sized bed in the bedroom Emily created just for her. It certainly wasn't Rory's bed at home – a smaller mattress, closer to the floor, in a more crowded space, in a house that sometimes developed leaks or had a termite infestation. On top of the size of the bed, everything was just… not just different, but immaculate. Her sheets and comforter were pink, and the bed was adorned with all sorts of stuffed animals.

Rory thought about how this wasn't quite her style, especially not the boyband posters on the wall. But her grandmother had tried. Her grandmother had gone out of her way, and quite overboard, in designing this room. And Rory dug into one of the many down pillows once more. The mattress didn't feel foreign. The sheets were warm and felt nice and smooth against her skin.

She let out a deep breath for the first time in several days. The anxieties she felt from Dean and her mom were leaving her. She wondered if Paris and her Chilton classmates had bedrooms like this. They likely did, at least in terms of size and the expense of the bedding. But did they have them specially tailored by doting grandparents? That, she knew from their talk of nannies and divorced parents, was a no. There were no reminders of Dean – no gifts he gave her, no letters he (poorly) wrote her.

The room was silent. The only thing she could hear were her grandparents talking. There was no yelling. There was no rush. They were just a married couple talking about something – most likely her and Lorelei – but there was no chaos. She could not hear their words. But she could hear their relationship – it was healthy. It wasn't her mom running around with her teacher again, while the diner owner made doe eyes from afar.

"How bad could it have been for my Mom," Rory asked herself. And she heard her Grandmother speaking with Lorelei on the phone, a true tone of concern. Emily believed Rory to be asleep. She did not want to interrupt her.

Rory stared at the wall. She loved her mom. They were best friends. But, Rory ran away this evening because of her Mom's drama. Lorelei's life was just constant drama. And maybe, just maybe, the relationship between Lorelei and Emily and Richard was strained not because of her grandparents' stuffiness and societal rules.

It was strained because Lorelei needed drama and chaos.

Rory looked around the room. All of the animals and decorations (except for the boyband posters) were carefully chosen. It wasn't what she was used to. But Rory realized that she could very well get used to this.

And then she finally felt comfortable, the most comfortable she had felt in weeks. And she fell asleep.

Rory woke up. She looked around. This was the first time she woke up in this room. It took her a second to remember where she was – her grandparents. And then she remembered why she was there – she had a fight, her first fight, with her Mom. The night before, she expected the emotion that made her get in a cab to Hartford would dissipate. But it hadn't.

Her Chilton uniform was pressed and neat. Actually, that was an understatement. It looked first-day new. Typically, her uniform was a piled mess at the foot of her bed, or hidden deep in the recesses of a hamper. She put the top and outfit on. It felt nice. Fresh. Prepared.

She headed downstairs. Her grandparents were already dressed and eating, with Richard reading the newspaper. Rory sat down as they made morning chit-chat with her, a plate of eggs and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice in front of her, along with a browned piece of toast. Usually, her breakfast was a flurried rush of getting ready, downing coffee, and opening a Pop-Tart wrapper while running to a bus.

But this, too, was relaxed. Rosa, the maid, brought her French pressed coffee in china. Rory sipped it. The coffee was much better than Folger's Instant and the perfect temperature. Richard offered her a section of the newspaper. She gladly took it. Richard laughed at a few of her jokes. Emily said her Mom would be here after school. Rory asked if she was angry. Emily said she was concerned.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Rory said. 

"Well, it's nice having you here," Emily said. "You even made your Grandfather put down his newspaper for once."

"Oh, Emily," Richard said, with some playful disdain. 

"Well, it's true," Emily said.

Rory smiled. There was just a plate of perfectly cooked eggs, delicious orange juice, a cup of coffee and a uniform that made her feel new and prideful. There was no rush, no last-second drama to get to school on time, no Lorelei forgetting or losing something or already in some sort of personal drama. Her grandmother was already dressed to perfection, makeup done perfectly, and Richard the same.

Again, Rory thought to herself, why did Lorelei want to leave this?

And then, Rory thought to herself, that she didn't want to leave, ever.

Rory returned to her grandparents house after school. Emily was there, already doting, asking if she wanted a snack.

"No thanks, Grandma," Rory said. "I have so much schoolwork to do. Is it okay if I go to my room before dinner?"

Emily smiled and said of course. She watched Rory go up the steps.

"She said her room," Emily thought to herself, a smile on her face.

It was just 15 minutes later when Lorelei arrived. Emily was talking rapidly about Rory – worried, concerned. Finally, Lorelei ended the play-by-play and sat on the bed with Rory.

They talked, just as they always had. Lorelei talked about Max, and her past dramas. And then she told Rory about how she spoke with Dean, and how Rory broke up with Dean.

Rory's eyes burst.

"You talked with Dean?"

Lorelei said yes, and apologized, before moving on, mentioning that she was working on being ready for someone to say 'I love you.'" Rory stared at her mother, who was, once again, lost in her own world.

The conversation paused.

"Are you ready to come home?"

Rory blinked and took a deep breath. There was a pit in her stomach.

"I… Can I stay here for the weekend?"

Lorelei's mouth dropped.

"Why? Are you mad at me?" 

"Oh, no," Rory said, her hand shaking a bit. "Not at all. It's just hard. I really don't want to deal with Dean for a few days. I have a huge biology lab I have to get done, and I can just go to school tomorrow morning to work on it. There's just so much going on with school. I just need some time to focus on my work."

Lorelei looked at her daughter.

"If it's okay with your grandparents, than it's okay with me," Lorelei said. "I understand."

Then she gave her a hug.

They walked downstairs. Emily and Richard were waiting.

"Grandma, Grandpa," Rory said. "Is it okay if I stay the weekend?"

"Is everything okay," Richard asked, frantically.

"Yes, Dad," Lorelei said. "Everything's just fine."

"Yes, Grandpa," Rory said. "I have my big biology lab coming up next week. I really need to go to school tomorrow morning, and probably even Sunday, and since you guys live so close to Chilton—"

"Yes, of course, Rory," Richard said. "That makes perfect sense."

There was a lull in the conversation.

"Well, in that case, Mom, is it okay if I skip out on dinner tonight? These two sets of identical twins are getting married to each other at the inn, and Michele can't figure out who is who," Lorelei said.

Emily just rolled her eyes.

"The life you lead, Lorelei."

Dinner was, as usual, a three- course affair: A seasonal salad, a main dish involving a leg-of-lamb, and a chocolate mousse desert.

"Rosa," Emily said, sternly. "This coffee glass has a thumb print on the side. For the last time, please make sure this does NOT happen again." Rory squirmed a bit as Emily pulled ran on the maid.

Richard did not look up from the day's Wall Street Journal.

"So, Rory, what time do I have to bring you to Chilton in the morning?"

Rory squirmed even more in her seat.

"Well, Grandpa, about tomorrow morning." She paused enough for him to put the paper down. "Instead of taking me to school… can we go golfing again?"

"Excuse me?" Richard asked.

"What about you lab," asked Emily.

Rory's face was flush.

"You don't have one," Emily said, bluntly.

"Rory! You shouldn't lie to your mother like that—"

"I know. It's just that—"

"No, Rory," Emily said. "It's okay. I know you have been under a lot of stress lately. Do you want to tell us what's been going on? What was the fight with your mother about?"

Rory held her cup of coffee and smelled it. She and her Mom drank so much together over the years. Rory felt guilty. Sad. But, at the same time, a bit stronger than she usually had.

"I don't want to get into the details," Rory said. The first time Lorelei and Max dated resulted in a huge fight with Emily. There's no need to rehash that, yet. "It's just that… I could use some space."

Emily pursed her lips gleefully.

"I see. Well, that's why I set up that bedroom for you. So you can have a place to yourself if it does get to be a bit too much with your mother."

And Richard smiled.

"And, of course, the country club was where we had our first real chat. I look forward to taking you there again, my dear," he said.

"Rory, we're going to the Mark Twain Society fundraiser tomorrow night. If you're interested, you can come with us," Emily said, with a glint in her eye.

Rory smiled.

"I would love to," she said.

"Good. Now, this is a gala event. You only have a few outfits here, so I think we'll have to get you a new dress," Emily said. "In fact, I'd love to take you out after dinner. You could certainly use a few more outfits to keep here. That is, for when you stay here."

Rory smiled, a bit mischeviously.

"Of course, Grandma. You know you have such great taste. I think I could definitely use your eye for a new wardrobe," Rory said. Emily could note hide her smirk. "Grandma and Grandpa, is it okay for me to head to my room? I do actually have some studying to do."

The both said okay. Rory hugged each of them before headed upstairs as her grandparents smiled.

As soon as Rory was out of earshot, Richard turned to Emily, his brow worried.

"Emily, I'm not sure about this," Richard said. "This is not going to make Lorelei happy."

Emily adjusted her seat.

"Well, Richard, part of the reason why I suggested the Friday night dinners is so we could have Rory in our lives. And, not just that, so we could give her some sort of… proper… influence," Emily said. "I don't know what that fight was about with her mother. But every teenage girl rebels against her parents. We know that better than anyone. And Rory? She's rebelling against Lorelei. And she's doing that by coming to us."

Richard again shook his head, nervously.

"Richard, we are going to use the next few days to show that girl everything she can have if she truly wants it," Emily said. "And, plus, is there anything you like more than having your granddaughter around?"

Richard nodded.

"You're right, Emily," Richard said. "Let's show that girl the world this weekend."

Emily leaned back in the chair and looked upstairs, smiling wildly.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory and her grandfather had wrapped up nine holes of golf. Rory had played much better than she did the first go-round, when she had no idea how to swing a club. Roughly half of her balls went airborn. And, on her final hole of the round, by some miracle she even made a par.

Richard yelled in glee when she did. Rory had no idea what par even meant.

After the round, Rory headed into the spa. She had been nervous the first time she took a steam. It was new. It was uncomfortable. But, by the end, she had relaxed and even enjoyed the gossip from the old women who belonged to the club. This time, Rory immediately closed her eyes. All of the stresses – her intense schoolwork, her and Dean's recent breakup and (especially) the latest Lorelei drama – went away. She settled into position and closed her eyes and just let the warmth of relaxation overtake her.

Soon, she got dressed and headed to the restaurant. This was where she and her grandfather first bonded. They had the same meal as last time. Conversation had become easy for them after they reentered each other's lives.

"So, Rory, have you thought about any other places you'd like to visit after you graduate?"

Rory smiled.

"I just finished reading Dostoyesky. And I keep wondering now what St. Petersburg must be like."

Richard laughed and nodded. There was a pause.

"Rory, I am going to ask you a question about the eventual trip." He paused. "Why do you want to hitchhike and stay in hostels?"

"Well, Mom has always wanted to do that, and says it's the only way to really experience life."

"I didn't ask why your mother wants to do that. I want to know why you want to do such a thing."

Rory paused. Richard leaned back.

"You can see Fez just fine staying in its nicest hotel. You can enjoy Fez just as much eating at its finest restaurant. Those are worthwhile experiences, too. There are plenty of opportunities for you to enjoy Europe." Richard pause. "I admire your mom's sense of adventure… to some degree. But there's nothing wrong at all with enjoying a vacation with some degree of comfort."

Rory looked at her food. This made sense to her.

"You are not your mother, Rory. You are yourself, and you're allowed to like what you like."

After the club, Rory took a nap. She woke up not to an alarm, but to her grandmother.

"Wake up, Rory. We need to get to the boutique by 30 minutes. My girl is there waiting for us."

Rory did wake up. In the short time since the Friday Night Dinner experience started, she had gotten used to her grandmother. She had demands. She lived on a schedule. She was not too flexible. And while this could certainly be problematic at times, it certainly had its advantages, too. How many time had she been late to an event because of Lorelei's flakiness?

Rory quickly got ready. And then went to the store. Emily explained to the woman what she was looking for – a nice dress-suit for her daughter to wear to that evening's Mark Twain House charity event, with great detail.

Rory was soon fitted in a Chanel outfit. She had some dresses and nicer clothes already. But this was a new level. She looked in the mirror. She looked older. More mature. And she saw the price tag. This outfit was $2,000.

Emily appeared behind her, placing her hands on her grandaughter's shoulders and looking into the mirror.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Grandma, it's too much. I can't."

"Too much what? Money?"

"Yes. And, just the outfit itself. It's a Chanel."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's a $2,000 Chanel outfit. I can't wear this!"

"Sure you can." Emily gathered her thoughts. "You should wear this. You're just used to whatever it is your mother buys you."

Rory stared a bit downwards.

"You want to be a journalist, don't you? And you want to interview presidents and leaders and important people one day, right?"

Rory nodded.

"Well, you're going to have to look the part then, won't you?"

Rory could only agree.

"Well, you should get used to wearing these outfits now. I understand this is not what your mother wants. This feels… like a costume, I bet. But if you get used to wearing these now, then dressing and looking like this will be second nature by the time you interview George Bush."

Rory smiled.

"I'll take it."

Emily smiled too. "There's also one in blue and another in grey I'd like you to try. If you want too."

A big pit went into Rory's stomach. All she could do was think about what her mother would say. And she smiled.

"Yes, Grandma. I would like those, too."

"Very good. Go to the clerk and ask to try those on, too."

Rory nodded and left. Emily pursed her lips and adjusted herself in the mirror. Her granddaughter was listening to her and Richard much more than she ever thought she would.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory opened her eyes on Sunday morning. She reached out and up. The bed was so big. Much bigger than her's at home. And much higher off the floor. She could live without the Backstreet Boys poster. And maybe her grandmother didn't quite get her style. But the sheets and the pillows and the mattress. It was all so nice.

The evening before had been something else. Rory was with her grandparents to the Mark Twain House fundraiser. Her grandfather said he would be bored out of his mind but certainly wasn't, not with that many friends. Her grandmother was at the center of the action. It was her event and she was certainly in charge. But… but was that such a bad thing? Emily introduced Rory to everyone. All of these people had important sounding jobs. Or went to Harvard. Or Yale. And they asked Rory about her plans. The conversations they had were on her level, despite her being by far the youngest in attendance.

One guest was the publisher of the Hartford Courant, insisting that Rory send him her writing samples immediately, and that she follow up because there could be an internship available and, after all, Emily had done such a wonderful job planning this event. Emily just smiled across the room at her granddaughter as she struck up that conversation.

She ventured downstairs. The smell was of waffles and eggs and coffee. Her grandfather was reading the New York Times. Emily was reading a garden magazine. They made some small talk and pleasantries. They lounged around the back patio. Richard was antsy and felt the need to entertain. But Rory was fine. She had books. She had silence. She had peace-of-mind.

This is what she needed right now. And she looked around the big house. This wasn't strange to her anymore. This… this was home.

Rory and her grandparents were relaxed on the patio. She asked for a glass of lemonade from the maid. She brought it to her.

"Rosa," Rory said. "This glass has a thumbprint on it. Could you please make sure you wear your gloves?"

Emily put down her magazine. She tried but could not suppress her smirk.

***

Rory had went upstairs for a nap. Emily and Richard were on the patio.

"Well," Emily asked.

"Well, what?"

"How do you think it is going?"

"With what?"

"With Rory?"

Richard put the newspaper down.

"I believe she is having a fine weekend. She at least did not outwardly complain about last evening. She enjoyed her time at the club. Or, at least I did."

Emily paused. And had a mischevious smile.

"Why are you grinning, Emily?"

"I… I just think there is something going on with Rory. She hasn't said a word about her fight with Lorelei. And she's just… well… she's embraced everything we've given her this weekend. She wants to fit in. Why… did you hear her talk to the maid?"

Richard stood up.

"I did. The girl has standards."

"That she does," Emily said, before returning to her magazine.

It was Monday morning. Rory was in her outfit. She and Richard were headed to the car, which was a silver Jaguar. Rory went to the door handle.

"Where are you going, Rory?"

Rory paused.

"You do have your license, correct?"

Rory paused.

"Grandpa, I can't drive this."

"Why not? Did you pass the driver's license of the state of Connecticut? Are you of the age to drive?"

"Yes. But…"

"But what?"

"But this is your car."

"It is. And I'd like you to drive it to school. I know you're not used to a car like this. I know you're used to the bus or the Jeep your mother bought for you. But you need experience driving. This is the car we have available. Ergo, you should drive it."

Rory smiled. She grabbed the keys from Richard.

They pulled up to Chilton.

Rory parked the car as her grandfather got out. She hugged and kissed him and ran off to class.

She was met by Madeline and Louise. 

"Rory, a Jaguar? I thought you were from the sticks? I had no idea. Why, my dad doesn't even have a car like that," Louise said.

Rory blushed. This was the first time anyone said such a thing to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory sat in her room with a copy of HL Mencken's Cretomathy, a collection of the acclaimed journalist's favorite essays. She had borrowed the book from her grandfather from his study a few weeks ago. She finally had time to get to check it off of her reading list.

She laid back on her bed. The sheets were unmade. The mattress was not exactly soft. And she was only a few inches off of the floor. She looked around. There was clutter – her schoolbooks, CDs, posters, etc. – all over the place. And there was a big pile of her laundry on the floor, too. She would have to get to all of this. She put the book down.

Rory thought to herself how much she would rather read the book. It would be so much more of a productive use of her time. But, alas, this would not get done unless she did so. She looked at the book and remembered her weekend. This was the longest she had stayed at her grandparents' house. Her school uniform had been pressed for her. Her bed was made for her. Her food was prepared for her. Everything was taken care of for her.

The first few times at her grandparents' house, she felt so uneasy. And not just around them and the tension with her mother. The thought of a maid and a cook was so foreign to her. She remembered when she was a child how much her mom struggled. How her mom was in that position in life. How she would flinch if someone talked down to her mom, just as Emily did on a near hourly basis.

But Emily and Richard? They did not even bat an eye at the thought of someone tending to their whims. She heard her grandmother mention it once – she paid these people well for their service, and they'd better live up to her standards. This was true. And what was wrong about making sure the laundry was crisp? That the sheets were fresh? Rory's whole life was meeting standards. The standards of Chilton. Her own standards. Standards were indeed important to Rory. She just could not set them for another person. Her grandparents were in a position in life where they could. And only If she had this during the week. Then she could read and study without having to worry about such trivialities. Her time was precious. Reading was her passion. And she had so little time for her pursuits as it was.

She sighed. She put the book down and snatched her laundry basket. Everything had to wait.  
***

Lorelei knocked on Rory's door. Rory looked up.

"Hi, honey," Lorelei said. "So… what's going on?"

Rory put down the highlighter from her textbook.

"Well, the usual. Just the whole 'trying to get into Harvard' thing."

"No. I mean with you. You've been so withdrawn this week. Is everything okay?"

Rory batted an eye. She never asked herself that question.

"Oh, yeah. Everything is fine," Rory said. "It's just that school is insane this week."

Lorelei paused.

"Is everything okay between us? After our… our disagreement?"

Was it?

"Oh, yes, water under the bridge. Completely forgotten about."

Lorelei smiled.

"Now, what about you and Dean? Have you made any progress on that front? You probably should, soon, considering he's called six times today."

Rory sighed.

"I… I will. I know I have to talk to him. I just don't know what to say."

"Well, do you love him? Do you want to break up with him?"

"I don't know."

"Then you should tell him just that. You're 16. You're not supposed to know yet."

Rory nodded.

"How about you and Mr. Medina?"

Lorelei smiled.

"I don't know. One minute I think he could be the one. The next minute, I think he's not."

Rory wondered if Lorelei was supposed to know by now.

Rory was walking through Stars Hollow. There was the market. And there was Dean, bagging groceries inside. She took a big gulp and walked in.

"Hey there," she said.

Dean's mouth dropped a bit. He was nervous. "Hey… stranger."

Rory took a deep breath. She knew she deserved that.

"Dean, I am so sorry."

"Well, yes, you should be. You've been ignoring me for weeks now."

She looked down.

"I know. I just don't know what to say."

"Well, I know what you DON'T want to say."

Rory's face turned red. I love you. Those were the words.

Dean gently grabbed Rory's shoulder.

"Look, Rory," Dean said. "I'm sorry about that. I just want to know if… well… if you'll say those words. Or if we're through."

Rory breathed.

"Things are just so confusing for me right now. I want to say those words. I will say those words. I just can't. Yet. But I don't want to break up, either. I need you," Rory said.

She hugged him.

"So where does that leave us, then?"

Rory grabbed his hands.

"If I can't say those words yet, do you want to break up with me?"

Dean took a minute to think it over.

"No, I don't. But I just want to know why you're not ready to say them yet."

Rory looked down. And, for some reason, all she could think about was her grandparents' house.

It was Friday. And Rory walked up the driveway.

She rang the doorbell.

A new maid answered. Emily was right behind her.

"Rory!" Emily gushed. "What a surprise! We weren't expecting you for another two hours."

"Oh, I called my mom. It was just easier for me to come from Chilton. If that's okay."

"Of course, of course," Emily said, giving her granddaughter a huge. The maid took Rory's coat.

"Richard! Rory's here!"

Richard put his paper down and beamed.

"Why, Rory!" She gave him a hug.

"Do you want anything, Rory? A water? A Coke? Juanita, get my granddaughter a Coke now, please."

A shiver went up Rory's spine. The main handed Rory her glass. There was no guilt. It felt deserved. Almost natural.

Richard and Emily began to pepper Rory with questions about school. She sipped her soda.

"I'm sorry, Grandma and Grandpa," Rory said. "Can I be excused? I could really use a nap before dinner."

"Of course. I'll make sure Juanita presses your school outfit for you and has one of your outfits prepared. Go make yourself comfortable."

Rory smiled as she stood up.

"I will." She paused and looked at her grandparents. "I think I'm more comfortable here than anywhere else."

She ran up the stairs. Emily wolfishly smiled as Richard read the paper. Once Rory was out of earshot, she turned to her husband.

"Did you hear that, Richard?"

"I did."

"And what do you think?"

He put down the paper and took off his glasses.

"I think we'd better prepare for dinner. This might be an interesting one."

Emily glared upstairs. What was becoming of her granddaughter?


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was the typical. Lorelei arrived. She made jokes. Emily did not pick up on them and said so. Richard rolled his eyes. Back and forth it went.

Except, this time, Rory stayed silent, save for some polite chit chat.

Dinner wrapped up. Coffee was being served. And finally, for the first time all night, Rory spoke.

"I'd like to ask everyone something. Can I stay here?"

Lorelei shook her head. "No," she said playfully. "You were here all last weekend. This weekend, I get you all to myself. It's movie night."

Rory took a deep breath.

"I wasn't just talking about the weekend." She gulped. "I want to stay here. For good."

Richard and Emily both looked panicked. Eyes opened wide. Lorelei laughed.

"Okay. Night's over. Let's go, Rory. Ha ha. Funny joke. We'll be here next Friday, same time," Lorelei said.

Rory stared at her mother.

"No. I'm not kidding, Mom. I want to stay here for good."

There was just a few seconds of silence. It was clear it was not a joke. Rory meant what she said.

"Wait, why?" Lorelei said. Then she turned to Emily. "You put her up to this. I knew I shouldn't have let her stay last weekend."

Emily looked shocked.

"I did no such thing! And neither did your father!"

"Mom, no one put me up to anything. This is my idea. I want to stay here."

Lorelei's hands were trembling.

"No. You're my daughter. Let's go. Now. We'll talk about this at home."

Rory again gulped.

"Why can't I stay? You left your home when you were my age."

"That was different."

"How," Rory asked.

"Because –"

"Because, why, Lorelei? Because I was such an awful, cruel mother?"

"Mom! This has nothing to do with this conversation."

"I want to stay here Mom because it's where I belong. Because Grandma and Grandpa put me first. You don't."

Lorelei had tears in her eyes.

"Wait, how can you say that? I love you. You're my best friend. I do everything for you."

Rory's face lit with anger.

"Really? Is dating my English teacher AGAIN for me? It worked out so well for me the first time, when Paris found and told the entire school."

"Lorelei Gilmore," Emily said with shock and disdain. "Again? Are you in love with this man? Or is this just another case of Lorelei Gilmore chasing what her heart desires until she moves on."

"That… that's not the point."

"No, it is the point. You're putting your daughter's social standing at school in jeopardy because of this."

"Rory, you don't care what they think."

"No, Mom. I do care. I have to go to school with them."

"Fine. I will break up with Max immediately if it bothers you that much."

"Mom, that's not the point." Rory threw Lorelei's words right back at her. "Also, I do not need my mother interfering in my relationship with Dean."

"But, honey. Dean loves you. And I love you with him."

"Well, now this is interesting," Emily said coyly. "Lorelei Gilmore, are you trying to manipulate Rory's relationship with a boy? I seem to recall you not enjoying that so much at your age."

"That was different, Mom. You and Dad wanted me to get married."

"And it seemingly worked out so well for your daughter that you didn't," Emily snidely remarked.

Lorelei seethed. Richard, who had been watching this from his end of the table, stood up.

"Enough," Richard bellowed. Everyone looked at the patriarch.

"Rory's best interest is the only interest I have. Not just with this situation. But with everything. Lorelei, you left home at the age of 16. We were not happy about that. I was not happy about that. Your mother has her feelings on the matter. But me? I understood… in a way. You felt trapped. You wanted to escape. But you were safe. You worked hard. And you made something of yourself."

"Really?" Emily remarked. Lorelei's eyes darted at her.

"If Rory wants to stay here because she thinks something similar than, by all means, Lorelei." Richard smiled at his granddaughter. "Let the girl stay here."

"No," Lorelei said. "There is no reason for Rory to feel trapped. I had plenty of reasons to feel like that. Let's go, Rory."

Rory froze.

"Mom, do you know why I feel trapped?" She looked at her mom. "Because you want me to be exactly like you. But I am not you. I go to a prep school that I like. I like golfing with Grandpa. I like getting dressed up with Grandma. I… I like this life. You resent it. And that's not fair to me."

Lorelei shook her head.

"I can't believe this. Rory, if you like all of… this… well, we can work that out. I can give you space. But I am NOT letting you stay here. And we are not coming back here, either."

Richard coughed.

"Lorelei, if you think you know what's best for your daughter, that's fine. But also please respect that we are paying for her education. And that education goes beyond just attending Chilton."

Emily looked at Richard. "Friday night dinners were part of the deal, Lorelei. Your daughter wants to go to Harvard. With us in her life, she is more than just capable of going to Harvard. And that goes beyond just financial support. It's a shame to see that your hatred of me is putting your daughter's future at stake."

Lorelei started crying. Then she looked at everyone. She stood up.

"You know what? FINE. Rory, you can stay here. You know my number. Call me to pick you up when you get as sick of it as I did."

With that, she stood up and stormed out.

Rory stared down at her cup of coffee. Emily and Richard both looked at each other.

"Are you okay, honey," Richard asked.

"Yes," Rory said. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

Emily beamed.

"I could tell it's what you wanted."

Rory smiled.

"Is it okay if I go to… my… room and take a nap? That was… that was pretty exhausting."

"Your mother always was exhausting," Emily said. "Of course."

"Your grandmother and I need to chat, too." Richard smiled. "After all. We now have a teenager in our house again."

Rory smiled and went upstairs. They smiled as she did.

As soon as she was out of view, Richard turned to Emily with a look of anguish.

"Emily. I am VERY concerned about this."

Emily turned to the maid.

"Two glasses of champagne, please," she said. The maid scurried off to get the drinks.

"Emily, what are you doing? This is not a cause for celebration. We could very well never see our daughter again. We could very well have all of this come back and explode. What happens if Rory wants to go back to Stars Hollow? What happens if Rory decides she needs her mom?"

The champagne arrived. Emily smiled as she snatched the glass. Richard reluctantly grabbed his.

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen," Emily said, looking upstairs before smiling a somewhat evil smile. "That girl wants what we can give her. We have a chance to do things over, Richard."

Emily clinked Richard's glass.

"Rory belongs here. Rory belongs to us."


	6. Chapter 6

Rory sat on the couch in her grandparents den. They sat across from her – both tall, both regal, but both also welcoming. And they laid out the rules.

Schoolwork as a priority would be no problem, obviously. But Richard, and his vast library, would not be encouraged for Rory's usage. It would be mandatory. They would select a book together and every week discuss the book. But with her love of reading, this, too would not present itself as a problem.

Rory's attire would need to change. She was used to relaxing in jeans and a t-shirt. But those were not appropriate clothes for a young lady in the world. Emily and her would go shopping and would find outfits becoming of a young woman – clothes she could wear after school and on weekends.

Saturday mornings were for golf and tennis at the country club. Lessons were, of course, part of her membership. As was lunch.

And there were a host of events and activities Emily thought were ideal for her granddaughter. The Junior DAR. The Youth Orchestra League. The Mark Twain Society. Rory would do more than just tide along. She would help with Emily's tasks. And she would also participate in the youth activities. Debutante lessons would come shortly.

Rory's just blinked. Her body posture showed some hesitance.

"We raised a teenage daughter before, Rory," Emily said. "Remember, all of what we've laid out for you is truly in your best interest. We want to give you the best life possible. And we know this may be difficult. If you are frustrated with us… with me… Well, please do your best to bite your tongue. Arguing and fighting is not becoming of a young woman. Is this clear?"

Emily arched her eyebrows. Her tone was strong. Yes, Grandma, this was clear.

"Now, of course, Rory, one more thing," Richard said. "We do know that a beautiful young lady such as yourself will no doubt have many gentleman interested in you. We do want you to date. But, understand, we'd like to meet any young man who wants to date you."

Rory nodded.

"I've heard the name 'Dean' mentioned before. Is this still an ongoing concern?"

Rory wasn't sure.

Now was time to find out.

"What is happening, Rory?"

This was the first time she talked with Dean. He hadn't heard from her. He knew she moved in with her grandparents. Lorelei didn't want to talk to him. Rory barely explained. She wasn't sure what to say herself.

"I'm sorry I haven't called, Dean. Everything has been very crazy." She paused. "My grandparents wanted to know if you would like to come over for dinner. Tomorrow evening. Does that work?"

Of course it did.

The bell rang. The maid answered. Dean walked in. He was wearing a button down shirt, untucked. Emily approached and tried her absolute best not to sneer.

"It's so nice to see you, Dean. A boy dressed up so well."

Dean did not believe he heard correctly. He followed into the den. Rory was waiting.

"Wow, Rory," he said. "You look…" He did not know what to say. She was wearing a black designer dress Emily purchased from a boutique during one of their shopping trips. Rory smiled as she hugged him.

Emily offered a soda. Dean accepted. Then heavy footsteps were heard outside.

"Hi, Grandpa. This is Dean."

Dean said hello. The then stood up to shake Richard's hand. Richard didn't take it. "Does everyone have drinks?" He then poured himself one.

Rory and Emily made some small talk about the gourmet meal. Emily asked Dean if he wanted some more. Richard glared. Dean said 'no thanks.' Emily then mentioned desert.

"So, Dean," Richard said. "Where are you planning on college?"

Rory shifted in her chair. Dean said he could not say where. Emily gave him a glare.

What kind of grades do you get, Dean?

A mixture.

Did he know Rory was going to an Ivy League school?

Yeah. Rory was really smart.

"Yeah, I know," Richard said, mocking the boy.

What sort of career plans do you have, Dean?

He did not know.

Richard knew what he wanted to do when he was 10. He wanted to wear a suit. He wanted to be a businessman. He wanted to go to Yale. He wanted to be important. Power. And travel the world. He wanted to see the La Scala opera house. To see Pompeil. To see Asia.

Rory wanted this, too. Rory was special.

Dean said he knew. Rory just looked away from him.

"Richard, not now," Emily said. She knew this could be trouble. Rory was just starting to get used to this life. Driving her first love away could drive her away, too.

Richard did not heed her words.

"Rory, you are a gifted girl. You have immense promise and potential. And you should learn very early that certain people can hold you back. That certain people… are not worthy of your time."

"Hey!" Dean said. "You don't even know me!"

"I know enough," Richard said.

Deep pause.

"Rory, I do not find this young man anywhere near acceptable enough to be your boyfriend."

Another deep pause.

"Richard," Emily said. "This—"

Rory stood up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Grandma." She looked at Dean. He was upset. Mousy in her chair. She looked at her Grandfather. He glared at her. He was important. He was powerful.

"Dean… You're a very nice boy… but my grandfather is right. You don't have the same aspirations I have. You don't have the same goals I have. You… you aren't right for me. I'd like to break up with you."

There was a big pause at the table. Emily could not believe what she said. Richard tried not to smirk.

Dean's eyes welled up with tears.

"You know what, Rory? Screw you. Screw you, and screw your grandfather. I'll see myself out."

Emily gasped. But she looked at Richard. That smirk could no longer be hidden.

Emily hugged Rory. "There, there, Rory. I know this must be hard –"

Rory shrugged. "It wasn't. Grandpa was right." She turned and smiled. "Thank you for saying that, Grandpa. It was something I felt deep down inside this whole time. But I just needed to hear it from someone else. Someone important."

Richard beamed. "Well, Rory. As we told you. We only have your best interests in mind. Dean isn't cut out for you. And I'm glad you realized it. It's for the best to cut people like… that… out of your life as soon as possible."

Rory smiled.

"Grandpa. I'd like to start a new book. Do you think 'Wealth of Nations' is a good one for me to read?"

Richard nodded. Economics. Business. The way the world truly worked. The invisible hand. This was a change of pace from Rory's love of literature. A welcome one.

She hugged Emily first. Richard second. And then ran upstairs. The maid started to clear the table.

Emily stared at Richard.

"Richard Gilmore," she said. "Please do NOT do something like that again?"

"Like what, Emily? Make Rory realize there are better options for her in life?"

"No. Do something that can drive her away from us!"

He smiled.

"I just brought her in even closer." He sat back. Kingly. He asked the maid to prepare him a drink. She did so. "I wasn't comfortable with this arrangement, Emily. But Rory? She listens to us. She's becoming what we always wanted. She respects our authority."

He looked upstairs.

"She's ours, Emily."

Emily finally smiled. Mischieviously. Looking upstairs, too.

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

There was a very difficult dinner. Walnuts on salads. Despite the request to not have Walnuts on salads. Emily's eye rolls. A threat to dismiss the maid. Richard rolling his eyes at the request. Again?

"I distinctly told her not to put walnuts on the salads. Walnuts are on the salad. She does not follow directions. It's as simple as that," Emily said.

Rory stared. She thought about how Lorelei would have handled this conversation. How the tension would have been defused. Or at least made funny. This was awkward.

The maid returned. Once again, there were walnuts on the salad. And Rory was served first.

"Again with the walnuts," Rory said before her grandmother could say anything. She was nervous. She did not know how to handle the silence. She filled it with how she had seen her grandparents handle situations. "Is it that hard to follow directions?"

The maid took Rory's remarks. She then nodded and scurried off. Emily smiled.

"I'm glad you're understanding standards, Rory."

Rory nodded. Her feet shaking a bit. All she could do is think of Lorelei. And how upset she would be. But Rory did not want to think of these thoughts.

"Well, you taught me there are a reason why we have standards. And it's a shame when people can't meet standards," Rory said.

"Especially when you pay for them to be met."

The pause lingered as Rory waited for her food.

After dinner, Richard brought Rory a soda.

"You know, Rory," Richard said. "I'm attending a reunion event at school tomorrow. From my singing group. We are having a dinner. And you and your Grandmother are going."

"You sang, Grandpa?"

"I did."

"I did not know that. Are you good?"

"My showerhead says so," Richard said. "You know, if you'd like, I've love to bring you to Yale for the day. I know you have an event at the Young DAR Society meeting that evening. We can arrange to have you—"

"No, I'd love to go," Rory said before Richard could finish. He chuckled a bit. He knew from Rory's tone that the Young DAR society was not how she wanted to spent a Saturday evening. That, he knew, would be a discussion at another time. And, preferably, not with him.

Richard and Emily and Rory walked around the campus. Richard and Emily discussed how they met, as well as Penilyn Lott, the woman who Richard was dating before Emily arrived in a blue dress. Emily ran to the bathroom to fix an article of clothing that had stopped fitting properly. Richard and Rory sat on a bench together talking about the history of the building.

They walked into a gigantic, old building. A spectacular building. The administration building.

"Well, I'd like to stop here for a second," Richard said. "This is the office of a very good friend of mine. The Dean of Admissions. And I just so happened to tell him all about you and this visit. And he absolutely insisted that he meet you."

Nerves went up Rory's spine as Richard steered her inside.

Emily was aghast. Richard sat nervously.

"Richard," Emily said. "I do not appreciate you lying to me."

They argued for a bit. And then sat in silence after Emily told him not to even look at her.

Soon, 30 minutes later, Emily and The Dean left. Smiling and laughing. He thanked her for the book recommendation.

As he left, Richard smiled and asked how it went.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe you did this to me. I wasn't prepared for this, Grandpa. At all," Rory said, flustered. "I would have brushed my hair. I would have brought my transcripts."

Richard tried to interject. But Rory would not let him.

"I would have taken this meeting if you asked me to. Just because you wanted me to," Rory said.

Richard began to apologize. But Rory would not let him.

"I would have taken this meeting because I've already worked on my application to come here. I wanted it to be a surprise," Rory said as Emily's mouth dropped a bit. "Because I intend on going here, Grandpa."

He laughed and Emily did, too. And then they both gave her a huge hug.

Emily finally asked.

"What happened to Harvard?"

Rory smiled.

"Safety school."

This was a landmark event in Rory's life. She spent it with Richard. She spent it with Emily. Lorelei was at home in Stars Hollow, wondering if she was missing out on such moments.


	8. Chapter 8

"No no no," Emily said. Rory was staring at herself in the mirror in a lengthy white dress. "This isn't right. Not at all. We need to take it to the tailor again."

Rory took a deep breath. Emily had signed her up for her coming out. For a debutante ball. For all sorts of events. At first, Rory enjoyed spending all of this time with her grandmother. At her side, dutifully taking notes to help her Grandmother with her charities and event planning. She, at first, found the events with people her age interesting. But, soon, she felt lonely. She was either with women her grandmother's age – as nice as they were, and as entertaining as the gossip was, it was still with her grandmother and her colleagues. And the girls her age, all prep schoolers like herself, were dull. Dim. They weren't nearly as well read as her. None had sent their acceptance to any college, let alone Yale. (Which was done on Richard's birthday.)

Sure, Paris and her Chilton classmates challenged her. And so did her grandfather and her lectures. But she started to feel stifled. She started to miss her mom.

"Grandma, it looks fine," Rory said. "It fits fine."

"No, it doesn't, Rory. I know a little more about this than you do," Emily said.

Rory's instinct got the better of her.

"Did you act like this when my mom was my age?"

Emily backed off. She was clearly not happy.

"Your mom's dress didn't fit her for a VERY good reason, young lady."

Rory looked down.

"Oh."

"I want this evening to be special. I want this evening to be perfect. After all, I missed this evening with your mother. It was incredibly important to me," Emily said.

Rory gulped.

"Grandma… it's not that important to me."

Emily backed off.

"Well, it should be. I have spent so much time preparing you for society. I have invested a lot of time—"

"I don't want to waste your time anymore, Grandma," Rory said, with bitterness in her voice. "Because I don't want to do this."

Emily pursed her lips.

"Do what, exactly? Live here? With us?" Emily paused. "Think long and hard about it. Your mother is just one short phone call away, young lady. And I'll think of a punishment soon. As I said the first morning here. I don't appreciate sass. It's unbecoming for a young lady. If that's what you want to be."

Emily turned and stormed off. Rory leaned against her bed and started to cry. She missed her mom and started to believe that she needed her back.

And Emily saw Richard downstairs. He was reading the newspaper.

"I think we're losing Rory. Just like we did Lorelei."

Lorelei had spent the weeks and months in a total funk. Worse. A depression. It was hard for her to get out of bed, let alone perform well at the Dragonfly. She largely ate at Luke's having the same conversation with him over and over. Her and Max were on the outs over this. She did hear updates about her daughter from Max – the early acceptance to Yale was especially hard.

At first, she thought giving Rory her space would make everything better. Rory would come to her sense. All would be forgiven. But the more the days passed, the more she ached. Wondering what her daughter was thinking and doing. And doing her best to not think about her parents.

Finally, she decided she could not wait anymore. She would go to Friday Night Dinner. She was going to get her Rory back.

Rory was sullen. And in her room. She heard her grandfather's voice boom. It was time for her to go to his office and go over her latest reading assignment. She rolled her eyes. The stress she was feeling put her behind this schedule, too.

"Sit, Rory," Richard said. She was not used to him speaking this sternly.

"It comes to my attention that you and your grandmother had a bit of a… disagreement." He knew to be diplomatic.

"Yes, Grandpa. All of this has just been too much. School. My schedule. The ball."

"Well, you owe your Grandmother an apology."

Rory took a deep breath. She did not want to issue one. Richard took off his glasses.

"Rory, all of these books I have had you read. Do you know what they are?"

Rory started to list the books.

"Oh, I know you know what they are. But what they truly are? I just assigned for you the first two years of the English curriculum for Yale. You have read every single book. We have deconstructed them together. And you have also read books in economics and physics, as well. You already have a mastery of your classwork that your peers at Yale will not be able to compete with."

Rory sat back.

"Because you know from Chilton that life IS a competition. You will be among the best of the best at Yale. And what your Grandmother is teaching you is important, too. All of her little clubs may seem so frivolous. But all of her friends at her clubs are married to men with important jobs. Jobs you may want to have one day. You now have a leg up on those, too."

Rory gulped. Her hands were cupped in her lap.

"And, even more importantly, you meeting people your age at these events, too. But I know that they are a bit… dull."

Rory smiled.

"Well, Rory. The lesson you should take away from your Grandmother taking you to these events is how much more advanced you are than your peers. When you first entered our lives and went to Chilton, you absolutely did not believe that in yourself. You had the grades. You had the natural intelligence. But now? You are starting to realize that you aren't just someone with great advantages in life. You realize that you are a leader among the people with these advantages."

Rory took a deep breath. She thought of those events. How Grandma's friend at the Garden Club was married to the publisher of the Hartford Courant. How she could not believe that the nitwit at the last teen society ball was also attending Yale, all because of her connections. Sure, Rory had that. But she earned her place.

She was a Gilmore.

And dinner was about to be served.

Rory went downstairs. Her grandmother was reading a book.

"Grandma, can I speak to you?"

Emily looked up sternly. "What is it?"

Rory took a deep breath.

"I am so sorry for snapping at you like that. The balls and these events… they are so important for me. I'm really learning about all I'm capable of at them." She paused. "They've also reminded me that you and Grandpa have given me so much. You've given me everything. I wouldn't be who I am without you."

Emily started to smile. Richard started to walk down the steps and stood behind his wife.

"I started to work on my graduation speech. And I have a lot to say about you both. You are both so incredibly kind and decent. You've challenged me more than anyone I have ever met – including my classmates and my teachers. And, because of you, I am who I am today. You are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. And today I am standing as the top student at Chilton, on to Yale. Thank you for everything you have done."

Emily and Richard both smiled.

"Grandma, I am so sorry for yelling at you before. You're right. It's unbecoming of me. I promise I won't sass you again. Please forgive me."

Emily stood up.

"Of course, Rory," Emily said. And she and Richard both hugged her at once. Then Richard excused himself to his study. Work needed to get finished.

The doorbell rang. The maid opened it. And in walked Lorelei. Frantic.

"Hi Rory," Lorelei said, nervously. Emily looked worried. She took a step back.

"Hi, Mom." She ran to Lorelei and gave her the biggest embrace possible.

"Rory, hon," Lorelei said. "I just can't do this anymore. I can't not have you with me. I can't not have you in my life."

Rory sobbed.

"I need you too, Mom."

Emily's heart was sinking fast. Was this the end?

"Can you please come home?"

Rory paused. Her gut was killing her.

"Mom, I want you in my life. I need you in my life." She paused. "But you need to realize that I am home."

Emily smiled. Lorelei flinched.

"I need you in my life, Mom." Rory said. "But everything has to change between us first. Our relationship has to change. Do you understand that?"

Lorelei nodded, sobbing.

"Of course, Rory. I'll do anything to have you back."

Rory looked at Emily, whose eyes were sparkling.

"Grandma. I'd like you to talk with Mom. I'll be with Grandpa. Tell her what she has to do to be back in our lives."

Rory walked upstairs. Lorelei's heart was sunk. Her knees shaking. Emily could only stare as her granddaughter walked up the stairs.

She slowly turned to Rory. One could view her as turning with evil and malice, as settling a score. Or one could view her as a woman who knew she had always acted with her granddaughter first and foremost, and was not going to let anyone – not even Lorelei – change that.

She met eyes with her daughter.

"Sit, Lorelei. Now."

Lorelei did. And Emily sat across from her.

"We have a LOT to talk about."

Lorelei nodded. She knew that, for the first time, she was about to listen.

(What do you all think should go on from here? Really interested in seeing what you think.)


End file.
